The Path of Daggers/Chapter 27
Summary Min is reading Herid Fel's books in Rand's room in the Sun Palace, trying to figure out why he was killed. Rand finally enters after being absent for six days and wearing the Crown of Swords. She begins to dress him down but he lifts her with saidin and brings her over for a kiss. Dobraine enters and updates Rand. Toram Riatin and Padan Fain have disappeared. Caraline Damodred and Darlin Sisnera are guests of Cadsuane and are not allowed to leave or receive visitors. Min gives her viewing that Caraline and Darlin will marry and he will be a king somewhere, eventually dying in bed. Merana and Rafela enter and give him the finalized terms of The Bargain they reached. Rand will have access to the Sea Folk ships for whatever purpose he requires. The Sea Folk will not have to change any of their laws, they will receive a square mile of land at every city on navigable water Rand controls. He must also keep a Sea Folk ambassador with him at all times, which will be Harine din Togara Two Winds for the time being, along with her retinue. Rand must also answer a summons to the Mistress of Ships a maximum of two times in three years. Rand becomes upset at the last two terms but Merana blames him for leaving when his ta'veren affect was active and leaving them to finalize the terms. He finally admits they did well and approves the agreement. Rand asks Min to request Cadsuane visit him in his room so she heads out to do that. Outside the room are a lot of Maidens, many armed, some playing games. Back in the room she watches as he begins to undress when three Maidens enter and begin to beat Rand up. When Min tries to intervene, they effortlessly disarm her. The Maidens are upset that he went off to battle the Seanchan without them. They declare that he will not do so again or the next time the beating will be worse. As they recover on the bed, Daigian Moseneillin arrives to tell Rand that Cadsuane is busy with her needlepoint. Rand gingerly dresses for his visit to Cadsuane, channeling saidin in the bedroom where Min won't see him stagger. He leaves Min behind but has an escort of Maidens and Asha'man. Rand and the Asha'man use the power to try to impress Cadsuane, but it has no apparent effect. Rand finally asks her to be his advisor, but she declines. Rand asks again and she will consider it, but she has some promises for him. He must listen to her or he will yelp but he can then do what he wishes, no lying or again he will yelp and she will do what is best for him, not hers or the White Tower. She follows that with some rules, he must be civil and hold his temper. Cadsuane tells Rand that Callandor is flawed, it doesn't have the buffer sa'angreal usually have. To use it safely he must be linked to two women with one of them guiding the flows. Characters * Min * Rand * Dobraine * Rafela Cindal * Merana Ambrey * Lews Therin * Somara * Nesair * Daigian Moseneillin * Narishma * Flinn * Morr * Hopwil * Cadsuane Referenced * Herid Fel * Sorilea * Adley * Elayne * Toram Riatin * Daved Hanlon * Padan Fain / Jeraal Mordeth * Ailil Riatin * Bertome Saighan * Weiramon * Anaiyella Narencelona * Caraline Damodred * Darlin Sisnera * Arilyn Dhulaine * Harine din Togara Two Winds * Nesta din Reas Two Moons * Rhuarc * Aunt Miren * Alanna Places * Sun Palace Referenced * Tear * Illian * Cairhien * Andor * Ebou Dar Items * Dragon Scepter * Crown of Swords * Paralis-net Referenced * Callandor